Hatsuharu's day off
by Johannah-Sophia
Summary: i know the titel is bad but it was the only thing i could think of so anyway i was bored at 12:00 at night and had nothing better to do so i made a story i hope you like it oh and i only rated it T because of Kyo's language plz enjoy!


I don't own Hatsuharu or Haru (they are the same person but some people call him by his full name other people just say Haru so w.e) I also do not own fruits basket no matter how much I wish I did this is only me being bored at 12:00 at night and having nothing better to do than sit on my laptop and type so I hope you enjoy oh and also the oc is not mine ether for that you should thank my wonderful boy friend and also my cat who's name is well Hatsuharu what can I say my cat looks like a cow how could I not name him that ^^.

Kisa she called her dark blond hair falling slightly in her face. Her green eyes were filled with worry and sadness. Haru didn't know what hurt him more the fact the Kisa had run away or the fact that Kiera was so up set about it. He let out a long held in sigh as he look slightly to his left. When he looked back over to where Kiera had been standing he was surprised to not only find the soaking wet girl but a small tiger in her arms as well. KISA! Haru scolded how many times are you going to run away from your problems! Hatsuharu, Kiera said softly her golden hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes were now completely filled with sadness. I don't think that right now is a good time to scold her the girl finished. Fine Haru sighed wrapping himself tighter in his white coat. The rain fell harder as the three walked back home. When they got there they were bombarded with questions and people who wanted to see Kisa but Kiera just brushed past all of them and went up to her room Kisa tucked tightly in her arms. What was with that? Kyo asked. Haru just shrugged grabbing a towel off the rack in the bathroom. Kiera seems over protective today Shigure pointed out. Ya Yuki said looking up the stairs to where the girl and the tiger had gone. ~in Kiera's room~ Kisa whats wrong Kiera asked looking down at the wet tiger in her arms. Kisa just ignored the question and looked away. Kiera sighed and set the small tiger down. Lets get you dry she said taking a towel from the back of her door and wrapping the small cub in it. Get some sleep Kisa im sure people are going to want to talk to you in the morning Kiera said. Kisa laid down closing her light brown eyes. Kiera sighed looking at Kisa what are we going to do with you she asked to no one in particular. ~the next morning~ A-CHOO!!! Haru was rudely awoken by this loud sneeze. At first he thought it was Kisa but it was to loud to have been Kisa's that only met that it had to have been Kiera's. She got herself sick Hatsuharu grumbled to himself. He hoisted his lazy butt out of bed and walked down to Kiera's room. He opened the door to find not only Kiera but a fully human Kisa. Haru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Well look who we have here Kyo said looking over Haru's shoulder. Nice to see you back to normal kid he said before walking off. Kiera sighed Haru she said softly. Ya I know he cut in looking out the window but you know you cant keep her forever. Kiera smiled I know but it is still nice to have her back. Kisa looked up and smiled at the two older kids. I......I get to stay? she asked. Kiera laughed yes you get to stay but only for a little OK? YAY! Kisa cheered happily. Haru made a fake gagging noise before turning around and heading down the hall. Oh hell! Haru heard Kyo yell from down the hall. He tried to hold back his laughter when he saw both Kyo and Yuki in there Zodiac forms. What happened here? Haru questioned raising one eyebrow. Tohru got a bit carried away and hugged both of them Shigure said laughing. As Kyo had a mental breakdown about being a cat Yuki scurried up the stairs so Kiera would find him and hopefully protect him from Kyo while he was in his mouse form. YUKI!!! every one heard Kiera yell from in her bed room. Hatsuharu laughed he loved it here even though he would never admit it. Tohru was apologizing to any one who would listen to her until Kyo just told her to go make breakfast. AND NO LEAKS!!!! Kiera laughed when she heard Kyo yell that from the kitchen. She had Yuki on her shoulder and Kisa was holding her hand as they walked down the stairs. So what is every one up to today? Kiera asked. I got nothing to do Haru said. Kyo was to busy pouting to listen to anything anyone said. Kisa wanted to go shopping today but she also wanted to go with everyone. Ya I guess as long as I don't have to go in any girl stores i'm up for it Haru said. I would love to but I cant I have to study for midterms with Tohru. Yuki said a slight blush forming on his little mouse cheeks. Kiera smiled oh poor Yuki he has to spend the day with Tohru awwwww to bad she taunted. Well looks like it's just the three of us Kisa said smiling up at the two older kids.

Ok so I will make a second chapter and most likely more but im to tired to finish this one im sorry I hope you liked it and im always happy to get feed back so if you like it or think I should change something just let me know and also if you would like me to wright you something just give me some info on what you like and what you want in a story and I will do my best ^^ thanks for reading


End file.
